hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Roy's Version)
Seasonal Summary The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season began on June 1st, 2018 and ended on November 30, 2018. The first storm of the season, Alberto, formed on June 5, five days after the official start of the season. Two more tropical cyclones formed in the month of June - Beryl and Chris, which peaked as a Category 2 hurricane. July saw two storms - Debby and Ernesto, the latter of which strengthened into a Category 3 major hurricane, only a few hurricanes had reached that intensity before August. The month of August saw 5 storms forming - Florence, Gordon, Helene, Isaac, and Joyce, of which all but Isaac reached hurricane intensity. The two notable storms that month were Gordon and Helene. Both storms made landfall in Florida and Texas, respectively, at peak intensity as a Category 4 hurricanes. Both states, which were still being recovered from hurricanes Irma and Harvey, respectively, the year before suffered widespread damage from these two hurricanes. Gordon and Helene would at the time be the seventh and eleventh costliest hurricanes in recorded history, until Michael later this year caused more damage than both hurricanes. September yielded four storms - Kirk, Leslie, Michael, and Nadine, of which Leslie and Michael strengthened into major hurricanes. The most notable storm of the month, the strongest, the most intense, and the costliest hurricane of the season is Hurricane Michael. Michael strengthened into a Category 5 hurricane in the Caribbean Sea, becoming the fourth hurricane in the span of three years to reach Category 5 strength (the other three being hurricanes Matthew, Irma, and Maria). Michael then went on to make landfall in Florida as a Category 5 hurricane, making Michael the first Category 5 hurricane to make landfall at that intensity since Andrew of 1992. Michael then left Florida, but stalled over the Gulf of Mexico just west of Florida, dumping large amount of rain, then making a second Florida landfall, and traveled up the East Coast of the United States. Upon dissipation, Michael became the fourth costliest hurricane in recorded history, only behind hurricanes Sandy, Maria, Harvey, and Katrina, while also surpassing Hurricane Irma as Florida's costliest hurricane. The month of October have seen four storms - Oscar, Patty, Rafael, and Sara. The most notable storm of the month, as well as the deadliest in the season is Hurricane Sara. Sara caused a total of 2,136 deaths, many from Haiti. Many of the damages caused by Sara were from the New York metropolitan area. The season concluded with the formation of Tropical Storm Tony in November. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:TS text:Alberto from:18/06/2018 till:22/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl from:25/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:C2 text:Chris from:10/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:TS text:Debby from:23/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:C3 text:Ernesto from:04/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:C1 text:Florence from:13/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C4 text:Gordon barset:break from:17/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:C4 text:Helene from:24/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS text:Isaac from:28/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:C1 text:Joyce from:03/09/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Kirk from:06/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C3 text:Leslie from:12/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:C5 text:Michael from:17/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:TS text:Nadine barset:break from:09/10/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:TS text:Oscar from:14/10/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C1 text:Patty from:18/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:TS text:Rafael from:22/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:C3 text:Sara from:16/11/2018 till:18/11/2018 color:TS text:Tony bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Seasonal effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). |} Storm names See also: Tropical cyclone naming The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2012 Season, with the exception of Sara, which replaced ''Sandy''. The name Sara was used for the first and only time this year. Unused names are marked in . Retirement See also:List of retired Atlantic hurricane names Because of the amount of deaths and damage these storms caused, the names Gordon, Helene, Michael, and Sara were retired after the season, and will never be used again for another North Atlantic tropical cyclone. These names will be replaced with Gerald, Harley, Mark, and Sophie, respectively, for the 2024 Season. The list below will be used for the 2024 Season: Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Roy25's pages